The position of Center Director for the Hollings Cancer Center (HCC) was created in 1993 in recognition of the need for centralized scientific leadership with appropriate authority to carry out the mission of the Center. The HCC is organized as a matrix-based center interacting with 20 departments across multiple Medical University of South Carolina (MUSC) Colleges and supporting their cancer-focused clinical, research, and education initiatives. The HCC Director is appointed by and reports to the Vice President for Medical Affairs & Dean of the College of Medicine, Etta D. Pisano, MD, and the Vice President for Academic Affairs & Provost, Mark S. Sothmann, PhD. Because cancer is a high priority and an integral part of the efforts within the College of Medicine, an Associate Dean of Oncology Affairs position was created in 2005. This position is held by the HCC Director or his/her designee. As Associate Dean of Oncology Affairs, the Director of the HCC represents the HCC in all key College of Medicine leadership committees, including the meetings of the clinical and basic science chair meetings. As Associate Dean, the Director of the HCC also represents the HCC at College of Medicine strategic planning sessions and works closely with the Dean of the College of Medicine to set goals and evaluate measures for cancer-focused departments. In the event the HCC Director is unable to fulfill his/her duties, the VP for Medical Affairs & Dean of the College of Medicine (Pisano) and the VP for Academic Affairs & Provost (Sothmann) would appoint an interim director from among the HCC Associate Directors to continue the responsibilities of the Director. If the situation required a permanent replacement, a national search would be implemented according to institutional protocols established for any departmental or senior leadership position at MUSC.